Caught in the Current
by AutumnsMercy
Summary: Persia Jackson only wants to help her family; can her and Suldreen getting dropped into Alagaesia on the whim of a strange god help? With strange creatures showing up to plague the Varden at every turn, the war against Galbatorix seems to be lost before it's even been started. Full Summary inside. Female Percy.


**This is my first story. Read and review if you like it.**

 **Full Summary: Persia Jackson only wants to help her family; can her and Suldreen getting dropped into Alagaesia on the whim of a strange god help? With strange creatures showing up to plague the Varden at every turn, the war against Galbatorix seems to be lost before it's even been started, but a new dragon rider could turn the tide of battle in their favor. Except, there's more than one unknown rider out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, nor do I own the Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Prolouge:**

Drifting… drifting… drifting over the waves. Bouncing up and down, left and right, no control over where you might go.

A small creature curled in a tight space, rocking from side to side as the confines of its prison shifted around and around, over and over and over and over. Monotonous, that's what it was, and the same creature had been dealing with it for seven years, ever since its mother realized that she was being hunted, ever since she realized the only way to keep their species alive would be to depend on the same species that had killed them off - demigods.

Inwardly, it seethed, angry at her mother for choosing to bond her daughter to a halfblood, of all creatures. And now, since she was destined to hatch only when she met the right person, the little egg had turned into a prison instead of a home. The same waves that gave her species life and protection yanked that very same prison around and around, keeping it away from the shore. Until now.

As the egg continued to move in the waves, a small girl standing on the Montauk beach noticed a discrepancy in the tides. Frowning she waded out a little ways, gliding her feet from one spot to the next, just in case. When the water just covered her knees a small oval shape swung around about a yard out. Surprised, the girl noticed it was forming its own sphere of gravity, tugging at the water so it shrank away from the shore. She waded out a bit farther to reach it. By now the waterline was over her waist, but the girl didn't seem to be wet at all.

She picked the oval-like shape up with her hands, surprised at how light it actually was. She headed back to shore to inspect her prize. As she did, she noticed it was colored a light gray, with white rippling in scrawling lines across it, like sea foam. It looked more like an egg than an oval actually.

As the thought occurred to her, the egg started to rock back and forth, quivering as if it was excited to finally hatch. A small head knocked at the inside, and cracks spread as the girl watched in utter fascination. A small piece broke off, and from there more pieces fell as the structural integrity of it was compromised and a small creature broke out.

Although she was small, the dragon's neck was twice as long as her body, with two pairs of semi-large silver horns curling backward on top of the head. The tail was three times as long as the neck and body combined, and that ended in a short point. On either side about a third of the way up the tail from the end fanned a large expanse of soft green-blue skin used for controlling flight. A large wing sprouted on either side of her body, using a slightly lighter texture of skin than the skin at the tail. Her scales were long and slim, colored grey, turning white at the end of each one like what the egg had been colored. A small line of circular spikes of the same color scheme ran along the base of the dragon's back, all the way down to the tail. Two oval shaped aquamarine eyes were centered on her face, seeming large as her head was so small. A light membrane flicked across them, as the creature skittered around, until the human girl held out a hand and tentatively touched the dragon's forehead.

As soon as she did, a feeling like that of being caught in a snowstorm and a raging fire at once ran up her left arm, the one she had extended to the dragon. She yanked her arm back as a set of blue lines traced down her fingers before connecting and swirling around to form a strange symbol on the palm of her hand. The dragon turned and stared at her as the girl felt something press at her mind, and form a question.

"Name….?" She breathed out, staring at the dragon still. "My name…. is Persia."


End file.
